Tarkatan Warrior
The Tarkata are an interracial breed of warriors, a mix of a human race from Outworld and a demonic race from the Netherealm. They are often depicted as unintelligent, bloodthirsty brutes. The Tarkata are a nomadic species, mainly populating Outworld's wastelands, but it's discovered that they come from the Netherealm and migrated to Outworld. This race possesses a love for battle and serves whoever is in command of Outworld (Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, Onaga) While the mature Tarkata fight primarily with their arm-blades, younger warriors learn to fight with weaponry of foes that the adults have vanquished. They have long pointy teeth, large mouths, and blades protruding from their bodies, especially their arms. Baraka is their leader, and it's revealed Mileena is a half-Tarkatan clone as well. A Tarkata is treated like a soldier from the day it exits the womb. Weak looking ones are eaten alive by the tribe, while the stronger ones are raised to kill. A young Tarkata assists on the battlefield from afar with a ranged weapon, then in the teenage years, they pick up a weapon and fight. When adulthood approaches, they utilize their arm-blades, now fully matured, and happily hack and slash their foes. Battle vs. Uruk-Hai (by AnnhilationNation) Tarkatan: x 3 Uruk-Hai: x 3 After the battle of Weather-top, three Uruk-Hai were retreating from battle, after their crew was defeated by the fellowship. Unknown to them, Shao Kahn had sent a portal for his extermination forces, to take Earth as his next conquest. Three Tarkata warriors were seen in the vicinity, as one carried a gastraphetes, the other a makrigga, and the leader weilds a pernach. Meanwhile, the Uruk-Hai leader had his scimitar, while he was followed by a pikesman and an archer. The leader then stopped, and smelled a disturbance, with his superior orc sense of smell. The archer said to him... "What do you smell?" The leader says to his subordinate "Man-flesh." The small horde moved slowly, as the Tarkata leader said to his crew. "We shall strike from the shadows." He says, as the group moved to a shadowy secion of the forest. As the Uruk-Hai pass, the Tarkatan with the Gastraphetes takes aim. He fired a bolt at the archer, and his hit cuirass, going through, but not enough to be a fatal wound. Noting that there was an attack, the other two Tarkata charge forward. The Uruk-Hai archer taken aim, and fired a bolt at the Tarkatan archer, before he could reload. (2-3) The archer and the leader ran back, looking for a better spot to attack from, as the other Tarkatans ran forth for battle. The Tarkatan weilding the pike was going for a thrust, as the Tarkatan sidestepped, and was ready to knock him down with the shaft of his weapon. The Tarkata knocked the hybrid warrior over, however, the Uruk-Hai rolled out of the way of the makrigga's point. The Uruk-Hai gets up quickly, and runs towards his allies, with his pike in hand, while the Tarkatan puruses. Meanwhile, the Tarkata leader, weilding the Pernach charged in, after the archer. The Uruk-Hai attempted to draw a bow, and blind-fired, however, it went far off to the right, leavign an open shot. The Tarkata leader delivers a firm strike to the archer's skull, turning his brain into mush, and popping out his left eyeball. (2-2) At the same time, the pikesman was running up the hill, and tried to stab the Tarkata leader, however, he defelcted the stab to his face enough, that it only scratched him, leaving a tear along the left side of his face, making him drop his mace. In rage, he unleashed his arm-blades in anger. He rushed him, with lightning fast motions, parrying his polearm, and delivering twin thrusts to the Uruk-Hai's throat. (2-1) The spear-weilding Tarkatan charged in to challenge the Uruk-Hai leader, who had his scimitar. The Tarkatan attempted a thrust, however, the Uruk-Hai leader knocked the spear-head away from him with his sword, and then used both hands, bringing the blade down through the middle of the Tarkatan's skull. (1-1) He kicked the foe off of him, as the Tarkatan leader stared him down, before charging in with his arm-blades out. The Tarkatan goes for fast strikes, as the blades clashed. The Uruk-Hai was struggling to keep up with the speed of the Tarkatan's weapons, as the Uruk-Hai was disarmed. The Tarkatan tried a thrust with one arm, however, the Uruk-Hai ducked, and then shoved the Tarkata back. He grabbe dhis hand axe, and does a firm strike to the side of the Tarkatan's head, severing the left half of it's jaw. The Tarkatan fell to the ground, as the Uruk-haileader raised hsi axe to the sky, and yelled. "GLORY TO MORDOR!!!" Winner: Uruk-Hai Expert's Opinion The Uruk-Hai managed to snag a victory, due to higher intelligence, and a defining edge in longer range fights. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors